Cool Off, Rocky
Ed Edd n' Eddy The Misedventures Scam One: Cool yer' EdEd Edd n' Eddy The Misedventures Scam One: Cool yer' Ed https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=39mrkl_CuG4 Rocky: So, Where we gonna find enough ice to make snowcones? Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Mis-Edventures Walkthrough | Cool Yer Ed | Part 1 (Xbox/PS2/Gamecube)Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Mis-Edventures Walkthrough | Cool Yer Ed | Part 1 (Xbox/PS2/Gamecube) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Dqab23PtNc Katrina: I'm sure we can locate sufficient frost shavings to make from the backyard coolers from the neighborhood friends of ours. Andrina: I'm so cute like a kitty, Pals. (Kitty nods) Cool Off, Rocky (the episode begins) (They look around) (for clues) Rocky: Look, There's a cooler by Bubbles. Better you can whack it down with Kitty, Andrina. Come on, Gal, Show it who's boss. Andrina: Okay. I will. And so will my toy kitty. (WHACK) (BOP) (A rat popped out of the cooler) (from nearby) (Bubbles shrieks and flees) (in fright) Rocky: That's one ice. Andrina: Now for the other. (They walk onward to the next area) (together) (They knocked down another cooler they found) (from nearby) Katrina: Oh dear. The next area's blocked. Andrina: How will we get by? Rocky: I got it. I'll charge at the blocked area and smash it down. Andrina: Good idea. (Rocky backs up a bit and charges) (like a steam train) (CRASH) (Wilhelm scream) Rocky: It worked. Katrina: Bon appetit. Andrina: A chicken. Katrina: Just like Casey Chicken, Lachy Chicken, and Chicken, Cow's brother. Rocky: Let's get it. Andrina: Right away. (BOP, Pick up, TOSS, BOOM!) (explosion goes off) Katrina: What happen? Andrina: It exploded. Rocky: An Easter Egg. Andrina: Cool. (They went to the next area and found another cooler) (from nearby) Katrina: Watch out! Rocky and Andrina: Watch what? Katrina: Obstacles! Rocky: It's Earl. Andrina: A dog. Rocky: Let's find a cat, Then get the cooler. Katrina: Yes, but which one? (They look around, Then found a cat) Andrina: Gotcha! Katrina: That's Scrapper, Mrs. Wicket's cat. (She toss him at Earl) (Earl barks) (at Scrapper) (They ran away) (in fright) Rocky: There. That'll teach him. Andrina: Serves him right. (They knocked down the cooler) (like magic) Rocky: That's three ice so far. Andrina: So good. (They came to a next area and found a jawbreaker) (from nearby) Rocky: Yummy yummy in my tummy. Andrina: Just what we can eat. Rocky: Look, Another cooler. More ice for our plan. Katrina: Cool. Rocky: But first, We gotta get those girls out of the way. Andrina: But how? Katrina: By tricking them to going to a train station. Rocky: I know. We'll slingshot Bubbles' toy animals. Katrina: Yeah. Great idea. All: Ready... Aim... Fire! (WHEE!) (Bubbles panics) (and flees) (Blossom and Buttercup ran off) (following her) Rocky: Yes. Now for that cooler. Andrina: Right away. (They knock it down) (BREAK!) (They entered another area) Rocky: We need more ice. Andrina: Got it. Rocky: This door won't open. Katrina: It's locked. Andrina: The girls are in there, That's why. Katrina: Oh. Rocky: Any plan to get in? Katrina: By thinking of an idea. (Light bulb flashes) Andrina: Bingo! Rocky: Huh? Katrina: An idea came into Andrina's head. Both: What is it? Andrina: I know how to get into the house without the girls seeing us. Rocky: By tossing rats into the window? Katrina: That might work. (Rocky grabs and toss a rat into the window) (from nearby) (Andrina tosses another from nearby into the window) (next) (They toss one more into the window) (at last) (The girls ran out) (in fear) (Rocky and Andrina laugh) (at the poor girls) Andrina: We make a good rat tosser. Right? Katrina: Yeah. Good work. Rocky: Let's head in. Andrina: Pleasure. (They went in) (all together) (Rocky lifts up a fridge with all his strength) (just like Hercules) (He shakes it and an ice falls out) (SPLAT!) Andrina: That's all five. Katrina: At last. Andrina: This door is locked tight. Katrina: How to unlock it. Rocky: Relax. Know how to open it. (Tosses the fridge at the door) (SMASH!) (Rocky backs up a bit) (and charges) (SMASH) Rocky: Oof. (birds tweet) Andrina: That was easy. Katrina: So easy. (They went out of the house and came to a farm) (from nearby) (They entered a shed) (from nearby) Rocky: Look at those balls. They're the right size for the plan. The machine is what we need. Andrina: Yummy. (They got halt) (from nearby) Anthony: Halt. Who disturbs the tracks. Rocky: Easy cow. We're just gonna borrow the machine for a bit. Jeff: Surely some of you may have noticed that we're doing some Thomas and Friends events. Oly: BE GONE NOW! Greg: Or our trains will be delayed. Rocky: Gees. What's the matter with them? Andrina: They want us out of the way because they're running events like Thomas and Friends. Rocky: Must be a way to change their minds. Katrina: And maybe we can let them borrow their things. Andrina: I know. (Opens a cargo car door and hogs ran out of it) (and escape) Sam: Oh no! What have you done?! Phillip: You freed our hogs from one of the freight cars. Katrina: That's for not letting us borrow the machine. Murray: Without letting us know? Fester: Please, You gotta get them back in to the cars. Lachy: And then you can borrow our machine. Rocky: Good. Let's get them. Glen: Off they go. (They grab each hog at a time and put them back into the cars) Mike: There we go. Roy: You did well, Fellas. Eddy Walrus: Good work. Jim: You can now use the machine. Johnny: Help yourselves. (They entered the shed again and found a jawbreaker) (from nearby) (They use the machine) (to make lots of food and drinks) (Rocky grabs a hose) (from nearby) Rocky: This will be good. We'll make money out of these. Andrina: And make lots of events on every railroad and each harbour with Thomas and Friends, TUGS, and Theodore Tugboat. (Snowcones balls popped out of the machine) (and landed in the cones) (Andrina tastes them) (to see if they taste nice) Andrina: Yum. Pretty. (likes them) (Scene ends) (and stops) (Andrina Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Specials Category:Transcripts